


I'm Yours

by AvalonBell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvalonBell/pseuds/AvalonBell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil have been dating for nearly a year and they both couldn’t be any happier. But with Dan’s thoughts screaming into his ear he needs to know if Phil really does loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Yours

Dan sighs yawning from exhaustion. It was nearing four in the morning and Dan wanted nothing more but to sleep, despite the fact he needed to finish editing this video so it could go up the next day. Other than sleep there was one other obstacle in his way from completely focusing on editing and that was his mind twisting everything good in his life to bad, the main thoughts revolving around Phil. Phil and Dan had been together for nearly an entire year but every once in awhile his mind took him other places.  
‘You don’t deserve him’  
'He doesn’t really love you, he never will’  
'He’s gonna walk out that door any day now, you know that.’  
Those and other would haunt his mind for hours until he either cried it off or somehow shrugged off the thoughts, each time on the verge of defeat.  
Dan’s focus is soon obscured by darkness, created by two hands covering his eyes.“ Guess who…” He hears that sweet sounding voice he loves to hear everyday. The voice is owned by Phil and it was full of a hint of humor and a good amount t of energy despite the fact it was now 3:45 in the morning.  
Dan smiles , despite his torturous thoughts becoming louder.“ I’m guessing a dream come true? That should be asleep might I add.” He replies, taking Phil’s hands off his face and looking up at the older boy.  
Phil smiles at the response, his pale skin turning a light shade of pink on his cheeks.“ Well, I just woke up a few minutes ago from a twenty minute nap so I feel kind of awake, shouldn’t I be asking you the same thing?”  
“I’m trying to finish editing this video so I can upload it tomorrow.” He explains with a large yawn, an annoying thought coming to the surface  
'You know why you can’t tell them? Because he knows it won’t last long and so do you, you’re just too blind to see it.’  
Dan attempts to blink away the idea, but looks down at floor, attempting to hide the sorrow in his eyes.“Hey Phil, when are we gonna tell them?” Dan asks, still attempting to ignore the re sent thought but failing.  
They’ve had this conversation before and Dan already knows the answer since he was the one who thought of the solution. Phil looks down at him with confusion and the slightest bit of concern plastered on his face.“W-well you said after a year remember? Just one more month Dan, I know how you feel, trust me. Maybe you should take a break and come sit with me in the lounge, you can finish editing tomorrow, right now you need to just lie down.” Phil holds his hand out for Dan to take, shooting him a happy smile.  
Dan takes his hand and stands up, letting his boyfriend lead him to the lounge.“ So what should we watch, reruns of AHS alright?” Phil asks pulling up Netflix and sitting down on the couch.  
“Fine by me.” The brunette replies sitting down beside him, leaning himself on Phil. Dan closes his eyes as he feels Phil wrap his arms around the 24 year old, feeling warmth over take him.  
-  
“Dan, I can’t do this anymore. I’m just so… Finished with you!” Phil screams, his entire body showing complete anger.  
Dan steps closer to Phil, tears streaming down his face,“No Phil, please don’t leave me. We can work this out!”  
Phil steps forward, coming face to face with Dan.“ No, I don’t want to work this out. I’m completely done with your.. Bullshit Dan! I jus can’t handle it anymore!” He screams in the younger boys face.  
Dan opens his mouth, barely able to even choke out a response.“Ph…il, plea..se… No, I…lo…ve…y…you.” The words are incoherent as Dan’s tears were becoming uncontrollable.  
Phil barely flinches, but there is definitely a second of regret in his eyes that is soon washed away and replaced with anger, making his beautiful pools of water turn into a fierce blue fire.“Dan, I’m sorry but… It’s over.. We’re over.” He then rushes out the front door, slamming it loudly behind him.  
Dan drops to his knees, holding out a hand towards the door.”No… Phil… Phil!… Phil!!!!“  
-  
"Dan! Dan, wake up!” Dan jumps at the sound of Phil’s voice. He sits up to see a concerned Phil staring straight at him.“Phil!” Dan jumps on Phil, hugging him tightly,“I’m so,so,so, SO sorry! Don’t leave me Phil p-please d-dont le-l-leave me!” Tears are streaming down his face.  
Phil pulls Dan off him looking at the young boy directly in the eyes, he starts wiping the tears off Dan’s face.“Dan, Dan it’s okay. I’m never leaving you, I never was, alright, I’m never going to go, ever.” Phil then embraces Dan yet again, Dan returning the hug.“ I love you alright? I’m always going to love you even after I die.” He whispers, kissing Dan on the forehead.  
Dan nods,“I love you too Phil. I’m s-sorry I started this, it was a dr-dream.”  
“Shhh, I know, I know. It’s alright. Just, stay here in my arms for a moment, okay? I’m not going to leave. I’m yours, and I always will be.”  
Dan nods in response, closing his eyes and digging his head into Phil’s neck. Phil always knew the right thing to say all the time. He loved him more than anything, and he, despite the thoughts that occasionally kept into his mind and caused nightmares like this, he knew Phil loved him too, and he would stay by his side, no matter what.


End file.
